Aircraft often include one or more landing gear that are coupled to one or more wheels. Each wheel may have a brake, which is part of an aircraft braking system that is operatively coupled to the wheel to slow the wheel, and hence the aircraft, during, for example, landing or a rejected takeoff. Aircraft braking systems tend to utilize aircraft brake controllers. Current aircraft brake controllers detect impending wheel lockup by observing the individual aircraft wheel rotational velocities, and detecting when any of those decrease beyond a certain threshold, which indicates that an individual wheel is on the verge of locking up. A wheel-lockup event is undesirable during aircraft braking since it may lead to a wear through of the tire at the contact patch. This in turn could result in an explosion of the tire with loss of braking authority and generation of dangerous high energy debris which pose a risk of being ingested by the aircraft engines or damaging the aircraft structure itself.